


Ambition

by Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter



Series: The Duke and Catherine Chronicles [3]
Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter/pseuds/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter





	Ambition

Our story began not so long ago with a girl named Catherine and a guy named Duke. Their first meeting wasn’t like other meetings that people have.

It was when Catherine was taking a walk on the beach, which was one of her favourite pastimes, when she happened to come across an unconscious man. What surprised her was that he revived.

Catherine glanced at the top of the cliff, then looked back at the man who had regained consciousness. No one could survive a fall from an extreme height like a cliff. Catherine held out her hand. “I’m Catherine.”

The man shook it. “I’m Duke.”

Duke and Catherine met up in secret for a night of passion. There was no one else about. Catherine wrapped her arms around Duke’s neck and looked into his eyes. “My dear Duke." For a moment, they stood in there, lost in their embrace. “My brave Duke.” Cupping Duke’s chin in her palm, Catherine continued. “My strong Duke.” She brought her lips close to his. “My beautiful Duke.”

Their first kiss sent sparks of passion racing in Duke. He hadn’t felt anything like that before. He pulled her close to him, kissing her passionately.

“You were amazing,” said Catherine. “I hope to see you again sometime.”

She returned to her bedroom at the palace where she resided.

The next morning, as the sunrays illuminated the room, Catherine opened her eyes. Her friend Leafeon was curled up at the foot of the bed. Catherine kissed him good morning.

The Verdant Pokémon woke up.  “Leafeon!”

“Last night was incredible. I met a person and he seemed nice. Maybe someday I could take you to meet him.”

“Leafeon!”

Cat laid back on her pillow. “Maybe he’s the man from Mother’s prophecy. He was everything I was looking for in a man – kind-hearted and treating me like an equal.” She got up and changed clothes. “Now I’m ready to meet him. Last night, I met with him in my night dress.”

“Leafeon!” said Leafeon.

“Ok.”

They left the bedroom, after having breakfast, to meet up with Duke.    

Then, one fine and sunny day, all that changed.

Something evil came out of the forest and she wasn’t a bear. She was Cynda and she was an evil sorceress.

Her greatest pleasure was to use her powers to cause suffering and grief. But what she yearned for was be like Catherine – beautiful and idolised by men. Above everything else, she longed to be loved.

When Cynda first happened to peep in through the window of the cottage where Catherine and Duke were staying at and saw the two inside, she came as a magpie, knocking on the windowpane. Catherine went outside and threw some bread, thinking that the avian might be hungry. Cynda was hungry, but for something else entirely.

From the moment she first set her eyes on Duke, she loved him – loved him completely and utterly. And from the moment she saw Catherine, she hated her just as completely, just as utterly.

It’s quite simple, thought Cynda. I shall get rid of her and get him. I’ll do it when he’s away. Without her, I shall have his love and him for myself.

The next day, Cynda watched, unnoticed, and waited. It was nothing for her to change herself into anything or anyone she wanted to be, nothing for her to cast an evil spell on poor Catherine.

“Stay away,” Cynda said. “Stay away from Duke. Be gone.” Catherine disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Duke was heartbroken when he returned later that evening to find that Catherine had disappeared having been banished thanks to Cynda’s spell. He looked like he was going to cry. He vowed he would find those responsible.

***     

Catherine found herself in an unfamiliar place. It wasn’t home, and it wasn’t any place that she was familiar with.

“What’s the matter, dear?” asked a kind voice.

Looking up, Catherine saw a woman with raven black hair and red lips, which were darker around the outside.

“Who are you?” Catherine asked. “Where am I?”

“I’m Liliana, and you’re in the Other Dimension,” the woman said. “Is something troubling you?”

“I’m afraid that something terrible has happened to Duke.”

“Duke?” Liliana looked puzzled.

“The man I love. He’s something else. He can disguise himself as anyone. Last thing I remember was someone cast a spell on me, banishing me from him.”

“I know how you feel. I was taken from the man I love. I have faith that your Duke is alive.” Liliana looked up from her seeing bowl. “This someone who cast the spell, did they have strange markings?”

“Yes.”

“If you look for a group of girls by the names of Daisy, Rey, Laurel, Eleanor, Roxane and Anthea, they would know who it is.”

“Thank you,” said Catherine.

Liliana waved her hand. “Home!”

Catherine orbed out. She returned to the forest of Doriathan and saw her friends Daisy, Rey, Laurel, Eleanor, Roxane and Anthea. She saw Leafeon the Verdant Pokémon and Ursula, who was alike to Catherine except she had black hair and dark clothing and Charisma and Diane. “Hi, guys.”

*** 

Meanwhile, Duke was searching for Catherine. He had faith that she will be found and brought back safely and that her kidnappers would not escape unpunished.

“Do you want some help?” asked a voice.

Duke turned around and averted his eyes.

A woman came out from behind a tree. She wore nothing and had a snake – python possibly – wrapped around her. She had auburn hair. It was the sorceress Lilith.

Duke had seen Lilith when he was walking with James Roe before breakfast, before he met Catherine on the beach.  

“Do you want some help?” Lilith repeated. She snapped her fingers. She had casted an illusion of herself clothed so Duke would be comfortable with talking to her. “What – or who – are you looking for?”

“Someone very dear to me was taken.”

“How awful! Don’t get me wrong, you’re cute.”

“I promised Catherine that I would take her some place where we could be together.” Duke looked like he was going to cry.

Feeling sympathy for Duke, Lilith put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “If you look for James, he will be willing to help. After all, you’re both best friends.”

Duke nodded slightly and then left in search of James. Coming to a field, he found a mature woman with a basket of apples. Duke asked if she knew where James was.

The woman pointed. “Over there.”

Duke looked in the direction of where the woman was pointing. A young man with light blue eyes and his hair dark blond stood there.   He had a tooth necklace around his neck. He wore his shirt with the first three buttons undone and a blazer.

It was James.

James gave a dazzling smile before approaching. “My friend, how are you? Is all well?”

“Catherine was taken.”

“It sounds like she means a lot to you. I would be happy to help you find Catherine.”

“Thanks, James.”

The two friends hurried off.    

*** 

Later at dinner, Catherine told her story of what happened. Daisy and the other girls nodded sympathetically.

“It’s awful, not being with the one you love,” commented Rey.           

“Same,” Eleanor added. “I hope I can see his face again.” She looked at Catherine. “What’s your guy like, Catherine?”

“Kind-hearted.”

“Wow,” Daisy said.

“Is he the one from your mother’s prophecy?” Ursula asked.

“Yeah,” answered Catherine.

The next morning, Catherine approached Daisy, who was petting her wolf with his head in her lap. 

“I was wondering if you can tell me anything about Cynda,” Catherine said.

Daisy looked up. “Many years ago, Cynda originally served as Gwendolyn’s lady-in-waiting, but there was jealousy in her heart.”

“Is this relating to the failed attack launched by her against the princess?”

“Yes. Once Richard and Katherine had the evidence they needed, Cynda was replaced by another called Anne.”

“What would Cynda want with Duke?”

“From your description of him yesterday at dinner, he’s handsome and cute. She wants you out of the picture because you’re beautiful and Duke isn’t interested in any woman other than you.”

“Yes, but that’s his ‘common appearance.’ Would Cynda feel the same way about him if she got to know him more as a person?”

“No.” Daisy shook her head. “No, I guess not. She’s into good looks, rather than personality and kindness.”

Catherine knew that Cynda could turn into anything or anyone she felt like. After all, hadn’t she turned herself into a magpie, into Cassaria, into a jolly old lady? “I have to find Duke.” She rose from her chair.

“We wish you a safe journey.”

Catherine bade farewell to her friends. She was following a map that Daisy gave her which she said will take her to a woman named Rani. She came across a man identical to Duke, who she recognised as Timbiya. Catherine saw Timbiya at a lake with trees when she was with Duke.

“How are you?” Catherine asked.

“Very good. You?”

“I’m alright. Do you know where I could find Duke?” Catherine took Timbiya’s hand. “Please, dear Timbiya, I need to know if he is alright. You’re his friend.”

“Seek out the Sorcerer. He’ll help you get to the fortress.” Timbiya handed a note. “Here’s his address.”

“Thank you.” Taking the note, Catherine got up. “You could see it. We went to a lake with green trees. Duke told me that he felt that he wasn’t worthy of my love, when he found out I was a princess. I told him that it didn’t matter and that he had a good heart.” She journeyed to the address mentioned in the note. She arrived at a semidetached house. She knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a hooded man. It was the Sorcerer.

“Hi,” Catherine said. “I’m looking for . . .” She read out the address on the note.

The man looked up and down the road before letting her in. No one was passing. “You’ve come to the right place. What’s the issue?”

“I’m looking for a man called Duke, who I hadn’t seen since I was banished. I hope he is alright.”

“Raven told me he is with James Roe. James is helping the bounty hunter with finding you.”

“Of course. James is friends with Duke. They were both companions of Archonian Roe, who infuriated the enemy by not giving away the location.”

“They’re going to Cynda’s fortress.”

“Ok. I have faith that they can stop those who are in league with Zgtozata.”    

***    

Meanwhile, James and Duke had made it to the fortress of Cynda.

“I’ll improvise,” James answered. “Improvise is good.”

They snuck in through a window, through a room, through a corridor. They crept through the corridor and hid in the corner.

Two guards were standing by each side of a door.

“Of course,” said a voice from the shadows.

James and Duke spun around at the same time.

Cynda emerged. Her expression read malice. “It’s so heartening to have such young visitors.”

“You had help in banishing Catherine,” James said.

“Yes. You will die . . . like a dog!” Cynda lunged at Duke, but James tackled her from the side.

“You don’t get it, do you?” James said. “Duke’s more than just a pretty face. You’re into men with looks.”

“How would you know about that, Roe?” Cynda asked.

“I’ve watched the _X-Files_. Brian Thompson did a breath-taking job playing the bounty hunter. That and it’s like Gaston and the Beast. Gaston is a Jerk, but good-looking. The Beast, however, is kind, but unattractive.” Before James can launch another attack, Cynda disappeared in a puff of smoke. “Drat! She got away.”

***     

Duke went to see Carladonna, who knew of Catherine’s whereabouts. “Thank goodness you’re ok,” exclaimed Carladonna. “Was the traffic bad?”

“Well, you’re safe and that’s what matters,” said Jasmine. “You fulfilled your vow. You found the ones responsible for Catherine’s banishment and ensured that they didn’t escape unpunished. Now the important thing is for you to reunite with Catherine.”

***           

Catherine found herself in Daisy’s sitting room. She figured the Sorcerer sent her there for her protection.

“We’ll give you the address to room 128 in the hospital, if you want,” Daisy said. “Timbiya said that Duke will meet you there. He’ll pass on the message to him.”

This moved Catherine emotionally. After everything Daisy and the other elves had done, she hoped they will find the guys they loved. “Thanks, guys. For everything.”

Daisy smiled. “You’re welcome. I did some research on Duke. A) He’s a part of a race of shape-shifting alien bounty hunters and your love for him is reciprocated, which is seldom as they are known for being unemotional and cold. In other words, he really warmed up to you.”

“We’re with you every step of the way,” Rey said.

Laurel nodded in agreement. “Yes, yes. Other facts that Daisy learnt about Duke was that he was sent to go after someone, but two men chased him to the edge of a cliff and . . .”

“He fell off,” finished Catherine. “Of course. That’s where I found him, at the base. I’ll tell Duke to meet me there.” She left, waving goodbye to her friends.

A woman with earrings and a blue dress appeared. She had black hair and brown eyes. She was called Destiny.

*** 

Duke walked down the hallway, dressed in a suit and tie. He opened the door to Catherine’s room and walked over to her.

She looked up at him. “Hi. You ok?”

“There were so many things I wanted to say to you, but I could not find the words,” Duke confessed. He looked at the bed then back at Catherine.

“It’s okay,” Catherine assured him. “You don’t have to worry about that because you’re here.”

“I thought about you every moment since you disappeared. But I have caused you so much suffering. I had to be with you, Catherine. I will never apologise for that.”

“I get it. That’s one of the things I admire about you. You had faith to keep looking. You never gave up. There is good in you.”

“Aside from you, no treasure mattered in the least to me.”

Catherine took his hand in hers. “It’s not your fault. You were not to blame for my suffering. Cynda didn’t want us to be together because you were the sort of guy she was after, but you only had eyes for me and no one else.”

Duke nodded slightly, then closed the door.

Catherine pulled Duke into her arms and held him close. “I love you, Duke.”

For a moment, Catherine and Duke stood in there, lost in their embrace. They were reunited.


End file.
